Missing You 2: Shira returns
by Mason1401
Summary: To all people who are about to read this story, search the author "Continental Drifter" first and read "missing you". Its the only way that this one will make sense. This is a story where Shira come back and she cant remember a thing. And yes "T" because I am cautions.
1. Waking up

Missing you 2: Shira returns

Chapter 1

Shira's POV.

I woke up, cold, thirsty, and in pain. I had 2 deep gashes, (minis all the other small cut all over my body) one on my front right shoulder, and another on the back of my neck. The only problem is I have no idea how I got them. The last thing I remember was a orange-golden shape standing over me then blackness. I try to collect my thoughts but the only things I can remember is my name, and I repeat it over and over In my head, trying to click something in my head to help me remember. Nothing. Not a single thing. I try getting up, just to fall on to wet grass, witch makes my cuts sting even more. That's when I start looking around. It's only morning, there's a river near me and what I saw next scared the living hell out of me. It was a toom-stone and it said

- here lies the loving Shira. R. I. P

My eyes widen.  
"Am I supposed to be dead" I think to myself I try one more time to stand and I finally get up and head to get a drink. It was the best water I had ever tasted. Or so I thought. I started walking up stream slowly. It was a cold morning, early spring, I think. I walk for about 30 minutes before I had to rest. These cuts are doing a number on my energy. So to help with that I disced to get in the ice cold river. That should numb the pain I let me walk faster. When I get out I'm shivering to the core. I run in circles to try and warm up and it helps a little bit. Right as I am about to sprint off, I hear a loud 'OWWW'. I turn to face my right and I'm looking deep into the forest to see what made the noise, and I see a floppy green sloth picking its self up from the ground. Out of no where my mouth uncontrollably says 'Sid, Sid, SID'. I come running at the floppy green sloth and tackle him. And he screams like a girl. I get off him and he looks at me, but not fully, more like a nod. He looked really sad.  
" Hey Sid, sorry I tackle you". I say.  
"How do you now my name". He said shocked.  
"It's me, Shira".  
His eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of his head, then he looked angry.  
"Ok, not funny saber, just because you look like her doesn't mean you are her. Please just stop, the memories still hunt me". He finished sounding sad.  
" Sid one, if I would have been another saber I would have killed you by now and two, how would I now your name".  
He looks up staring at me. His eyes widen once more and then hugs me way to tight.  
" Shira, but h h how are you alive, y y you died a year ago".  
" WHAT!".  
"ya, no kidding".  
"Sid, now your pulling trick on me. Stop it, your freaking me out".  
" Shira I'm not tricking you. You are dead. See". He points down river by the toom-stone, witch was only about 100ft. away. I thought I walked further than that, but then again I was weak and walking very slow. But then his eyes widen again,I guess at that the body that was supposed to be there was standing right in front of him.  
"But how physically posable. You should be lying right there". He says shocked.  
"I told you I'm not dead".  
"But you are, you and Diego were attacked by wolfs".  
"Whose Diego".  
"What, you don't remember him. How can you not remember him".  
"Sid, I couldn't even remember you till I saw you".  
"So you can't remember a thing".  
"No".  
" Then come on, we have to get back to the cave, fast".  
"Lead the way". 


	2. Chapter 2: Remebering

Chapter 2: remembering

Shira's P.O.V.

"So I'v really been dead for a whole year".  
"Ya, actually it a year today to be exact".  
"Wow. Sid tell me how I died".  
"I don't feel comfortable talking about it, I still have nightmares of that terrible day". Sid said shaking his head. "Best to let the memories to come back naturally".  
"Ya, your probably right. For once". I said with a small grin on my face. We walked for about two hours. To me it felt like forever.  
"Hey Sid".  
"Ya". He said over his shoulder, still walking.  
"Why did you guys place me so far out".  
"Well, you see, we all kind of wanted to forget about you. When one of your loved ones is ten feet from where you live and sleep. . ." there was a long pause. "Well, it doesn't do good on your ego. So we moved you way out hear. Diego was crying the intier way".  
"Who is this Diego". He looked shocked, like I should have remembered something by now. But nothing.  
"You truly don't remember him". He said.  
"No, not a thing".  
"Well, let's say he liked you. A LOT".  
"I see. And this, 'Diego', was he even a saber".  
"The best".  
"Really, wait. Was orenge-gold color".  
"Nailed it". He said with a big smile. I couldn't help but think, was he the blurry shape. We kept walking. When we finally got close he told me to wait by a tree. I think he went to warn the herd that I was alive. I'd probably scare them haft to death if I just walk right in and be like 'hey everyone I'm alive'. They probably think I was a ghost to hunt them or something like that. Finally Sid came back.  
"What did they all say".  
"They don't believe me". He said sadly.  
"Well lets go prove them wrong". So I started to walk and he was right in front of me. I hear a deep voice from in front of us. "Sid go away. We-". Manny stopped in mid sentance. Wait. Manny, Elie, Crash, Eddy, Peaches. My mind goes in to overload and I fainted. When I woke up, everyone was standing over me. Then i was bombered with hugs. They finally let go and i was able to breath. I look at them all, and I don't see Diego.  
"Hey, were missing someone. Where's old softie".  
"No one knows. He's gone all day and doesn't come back till about midnight when were all asleep". Crash says.  
"Well lets go find him". and we all run off into the forest to look for Diego.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Back

Chapter 3: Your Back

Diego's P.O.V.

I can't laugh.

I can't smile.

I can't move.

I can't live anymore.

I don't want to.

Because

I miss you.

So thats why I'm at the edge of this clift.

I cant go on like this.

I miss you so much to were it hurts.

I'm going to jump.

To be with you, I'm doing it all for you.

So, here I go.

"DEIGO"!

Next thing I know I see a flash of white fur, I'm pined down, and being kissed.

I look up to see who it is and I see par of sapphire eyes.

"You miss me softie".

"Every second of every day. Kitty". I say shocked. "But, wait. How are you alive".

"I Think someone up there forgot cats have 9 lives". She said look up at the sky.

"Well, I'm sure to hell glad we do". And I pull her in for another kiss.

We sat at the clift's edge all night just, holding eachother.

"You know, you kind of saved me right there".

"How". She says confused.

"I was going to jump. To be with you". She looks at me shocked.

"You would really do that, just to be with me". She says in aww.

"I would do anything to be with you". I say nuzzleing her.

"And you say your not soft". she says with a smile.

"Whatever, Kitty".

"I wouldn't want any other way. Softie".

The rest of the night was just pure bliss, for me and her.

'Your Back'.

Thanks to to all the people who read the story and a shout-out to Continental Drifter for letting me do a sequel. Once again thanks to everyone.  
And yes I know I made diego really soft at the end, but what would you do if you haven't seen you loved one in an inter year and thought she was dead. And I know the way shira come back to life isn't realistic, but I didn't want every one to think she was like a zombie or something, so, yeah. thanks to everyone and write on my friends. 


	4. Chapter 4: Not Again

Chapter 4: How

Shira's P.O.V.

Me and Diego both woke up in each others arms. We decided that we should go back to the tombstone and see if there were anything unnatural there that would bring me back.

"So why did you guy place me so far out again. And on another note, why did Sid find me, he's the lazy one". I said to Diego after walking for awhile.

"Well like Sid said, we all kind of wanted to forget about you. I was miserable witho- no wait tortured without you. I started having houionations of you coming back Shira, I missed you so mu-".

I kissed him to shut him up

"I know Diego, I know. Now please stop talking about it, it makes me sad that gave up that easy and that I put you through that".

"Okey, but Shira, remember, it went your fault".

"I know, stupid wolfs".

"Ya about the wolfs. I kind of beat the shit out of them the week later. I did it out of anger. I lost you and just-".

I kissed him again.

"I would have done the same for you. Now come on softie, race you to the stone". And I sprinted off. It took him a sec to realize what I said and he stared catching up with me. I like it when he lets me win, but sometimes I wish that he just would give me challenge. We finally got to the stone then we start looking to see if there was anything unnatural, weird or just plain bizarre. That's when I a white flower pedal fell on me, then red, then another white. I look up, and I can't believe my eyes. They placed me right next to the tree of life. Gutt spent years searching for it, and the inter time it was on this island. I look at Diego who's still searching.

"Hey, softie. Get over here. Do you know what this tree is.

"No. Why, should I"?

"It's the tree of life. I found out about the story with Gutt but We all thought it was a myth".

"So this tree is what I have to thank for bringing you back".

"It's said to be able to bring back loved ones. You must have love me a lot because the minimum time it take for someone to come back is one year. Thanks".

"Always".

I lick him and he purrs. I purr with him. We lost track of time we saw that it was about noon and we went to go get something to eat.

"So that tree can bring anyone back to life".

"Well not just anyone. The person hast die of unnatural causes".

"So that's the only rule"?

"Ya".

"I'd thought there'd be more".

"Ya, me too". After we got done eating our meal we started heading back and We didn't realize where we were going.

"Hey, it feels like we've been hear before".

"OH NO! Shira were at the waterfall".  
And just like last time, we hear growling all around and then were surrounded by wolfs. But this time there was something different about Diego, he looked like he was trying to concentrate. But on what?

...

This story stops here, but don't worry I'm just making a different story and new plot based on the ending of this one. Thanks to all who will read it and write on my friends.


End file.
